Eternity v2
by Apocryphos
Summary: Tout commence à partir d'un rêve...
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous.**

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une Fan fiction consacrée à Twilight.**

**Les personnages principaux de cette fiction seront Alice/Bella, donc relation entre femmes.**

**Je tiens à rappeler que rien n'est à moi, les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

_**ÉTERNITÉ**_

_**Certaine légende raconte qu'il existe des êtres qui vivent au-delà du temps...**_

_**Des êtres possédant une beauté digne des plus grands Dieux de l'Olympe...**_

Elle était seule dans une forêt... L'air était glacial, le vent hurlé à travers les arbres... Elle ne savait pas où elle était... Ne savais se qu'elle faisait là... Mais elle savait une chose... Une chose qui ne faisait que renforcer la terreur dont elle était prise...

_Elle n'était pas seule..._

_**Si vous rencontrez un de ses êtres, alors vous ferez face à la mort...**_

_**Fuyez aussi vite que possible... Priez le plus possible... Suppliez le plus possible...**_

_**Parce que eux, vous chasserons pour votre vie...**_

Elle avait beau courir encore et encore... Elle ne pouvait pas fuir de cette forêt... Ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette présence...

_Elle était piégée..._

_**Leurs yeux possédant la couleur de la vie... La couleur du sang...**_

_**Un rouge sans fin...**_

_**Leurs yeux remplient de soif pour votre vie...**_

_**Leurs yeux d'une beautés mortelles...**_

Au moment où elle allait perdre tout espoir, elle trouva une sortie... Une plaine éclairée par la pleine lune... Une plaine indiquant la fin de sa course...

Elle ne pouvait plus courir... Seulement faire face à ce qui la poursuivez... Faire face à sa mort...

L'ombre l'avait rapidement rattrapé... Traversant la dernière rangée d'arbre et entrant dans la lumière lunaire... Révélant sa forme...

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus bouger... Elle voulait fuir... Courir... Mais c'était trop tard... Ses yeux étaient plongés dans deux piscines rouges sangs...

_Elle avait perdu..._

_**Si votre existence provoque un désir plus grand que leur soif alors votre vie mortelle prendra fin...**_

_**Alors même la mort ne pourra vous sauvez...**_

_**Votre âme ne sera plus votre... Votre vie ne sera plus votre... Votre monde ne sera plus votre...**_

Face à face sous les rayons de la lune... Face à cette créature magnifique... Elle était avalée par ses yeux rouges... Le sourire qu'elle reçut été comme le soleil... Éclaircissant toute son existence...

Elle ne voulait plus fuir... Elle voulait qu'une chose...

Se donner entièrement...

_**On raconte aussi que si vous choisissez de les suivre de vous-même, alors vous vous donnerez aux ténèbres...**_

_- Jeune humaine... Qui est tu ?_

Elle ne voulait pas répondre... Mais le son de sa voix était enchanteresse... La voix d'une déesse... Elle ne pouvait qui répondre...

_- Bella..._

_**Lumière et Ténèbre ne font qu'un...**_

La femme aux yeux rouges se rapprocha de la femme aux yeux bruns... La lune éclairant les deux entités... Aucune des deux ne pouvaient détourner le regard... Aucune des deux ne voulaient détourner le regard...

_**Amour et haine...**_

_**Douleur et désespoir...**_

Elle voulait savoir... Elle voulait la connaître... Connaître la femme aux yeux rouges... Elle la voulait...

_- Qui est tu ?_

_**C'est se qui vous attendra ci vous prenez ce chemin...**_

Ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient la perte de la femme aux yeux bruns... Elle le savait... Au moment où elle avait plongé son regard... Elle le savait...

_- Les ténèbres..._

_**Mais ci vous passez outre les ténèbres, alors un nouveau monde vous attendras...**_

_**Ensemble pour l'éternité...**_

_**Ou**_

_**Séparée à jamais...**_

- Bella... Tu es ma lumière...

La chaleur qui remplie l'être aux yeux bruns était palpable... Cette dernière ne pouvait plus pensées à autres choses... Elle était tout ce que la femmes aux yeux rouges voulait qu'elle soit...

- Et je suis tes ténèbres...

Elle le savait... Elle serait sa perte... La fin de tout... Mais elle ne fuirait pas, elle ne se débattra pas...

_**De votre choix... Deux âmes seront liées à jamais...**_

_**De votre choix... Deux âmes seront séparées pour l'éternité...**_

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant en eux... Sous la lune étaient réunie deux êtres opposés... L'une mortelle et l'autre immortelle...

L'une représentant la vie

L'autre représentant la mort...

En cet instant, les deux ne faisaient qu'une...

_- _Bella... Adieu...

Un simple mot... '' Adieu '' La femme aux yeux brins fut remplie de désespoir... Elle ne voulait pas la perdre... Elle ne voulait pas la quitter...

_Elle la voulait sienne..._

_- On se reverra ? Dis-moi... On se reverra ? Répond-moi !_

A nouveau elle voulait courir... Courir aussi vite que possible... Par pour fuir... Mais pour la rattraper... Elle le voulait tant... Tant qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ça...

Mais son corps ne bougeait pas...

_- N'oublie jamais Bella... La vie ou la mort... Ton monde ou le mien..._

_Ensemble ou séparé... Tout ne dépend que de toi..._

_**Le choix est votre... **_

_**Votre vie est votre...**_

_**Votre destinée est votre...**_

Elle ne comprenait pas... Quel choix avait-elle à faire ? Quelle choix ? Elle essaya de bouger... Elle essaya au point où des larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues...

_- Ton nom ! Dis-moi ton nom !_

Si elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle voulait son nom... Un nom à prononcer... Un nom à rechercher... Un nom à aimer...

_Tout autour d'elle disparaissait... La laissant dans un monde où plus rien n'existez... Un monde où tout n'était que ténèbres..._

_Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse elle-même, elle entendit un mot..._

_Un mot qui rendait tout réelle..._

_- Alice._

_**L'éternité sera votre...**_


	2. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre de la version 2 '' d'Éternité ''

j'espère que vous aimerez autant que la première version et que vous me feras part de vos remarques ;-)

Bonne lecture à vous...

.

.

.

- Haa..ha ha..._* Souffle court *_

Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son visage... Dans son état de confusion, elle regarda autour d'elle pour reconnaître son environnement... Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit... Elle retrouva légèrement son calme... L'heure sur son réveil indiquer 6h30... Elle avait le temps de se préparer pour les cours, mais aussi le temps pour retrouver entièrement son esprit...

Elle ne se souvenait de rien... Elle avait beau essayait, avoir le moindre indice... La moindre image, mais tout n'était que néant... Elle ne se rappelait plus de son rêve, elle ne se souvenait de rien... Mais elle savait que c'était le genre de rêve qui vous laisse une étrange sensation à votre réveil...

Le sentiment que quelque chose va se produire...

Elle avait réussi à se détendre grâce à la douche bien chaude qu'elle prit... L'eau qui coulait sur son corps l'apaiser... Elle avait retrouvé son calme et ses esprits... C'était un bon début...

Elle prit un jean bleu foncé et un gilet blanc, elle aimait s'habiller simplement, cela lui permettait de passer inaperçue... De faire partir de ses gens que vous ne voyez pas... Et c'était son but... Elle détestait être le centre d'intérêt, surtout les jours comme aujourd'hui...

Les jours de rentrée...

Elle allait être la nouvelle qui vient d'emménager... La nouvelle que tous vont regarder, celle qui va être le centre des murmures... Mais si elle avait de la chance, elle n'aurait qu'a supporter ça que les premiers jours... Après tout Forks était une petite ville, les gens vont vite passer à autre chose... Elle sera rapidement oubliée et les gens vont se contenter de l'ignorer...

Du moins elle l'espérait...

Elle voulait juste se fondre dans la masse et faire ses années sans attirer l'attention, elle voulait être seule... Elle aimait la solitude, pouvoir se retrouver avec ses pensées pour seul compagnon... Se retrouvait sous un arbre pour lire un livre ou simplement regardait le monde bouger, tandis qu'elle ne se contentait que du rôle d'observatrice...

Ceux qui ne faisaient que regarder au lieu d'agir...

Ceux qui disparaissaient sans laisser ne seraient-ce qu'une trace de leur existence...

Isabella Swan était ce genre de personne...

Tous ceux qui la connaissaient... Ce qui ne se résumer qu'à sa famille... L'appeler par son surnom... Bella... Elle venait d'emménager à Forks, petite ville où la chose la plus rare était la lumière de soleil... Elle ne comprenait comment les habitants pouvaient passer leurs vies ici... Elle ne comprenait pas l'amour que porte son père pour cette ville...

Elle ne voulait pas savoir...

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était en Californie sous le soleil, avec la plage, le lycée avec plus de 6000 étudiants, les magasins... le shopping... Elle secoua la tête à ses pensées... Des pensées que toute autre personne aurait sûrement... Surtout les filles... Mais elle n'était pas ce genre de fille... Elle détestait le shopping, elle détestait les plages, n'ayant pas la confiance en son corps...

Cependant, elle aimait son lycée, les cours étaient avancés, plus de 6000 étudiants... Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être invisible... Elle aimait aussi le soleil, sentir la chaleur réchauffer son corps... À l'inverse, le soleil ne l'aimait pas, elle avait beau essayait de bronzé, essayait les crèmes ou toutes ses choses qui vous garantie une peau mate et magnifique... Elle restait toujours '' blanche '' Sa peau était pâle... Plus pâle que la moyenne, du moins en Californie... Elle s'était même mise à croire que même les rayons solaires l'évitaient...

Elle vivait avec sa mère Renée et son copain Phil... Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas fan de Phil, ce dernier était un joueur de baseball professionnel... Ou du moins un joueur de deuxième division... Un peu neuneu sur les bords... Mais sa mère était heureuse avec lui, donc elle était heureuse pour sa mère et ne disait rien sur Phil... Cependant, quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait suivre Phil qui avait signé un contrat pour jouer dans l'équipe d'une ville dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent... Bella avait dit '' Non ''… Au détriment de sa mère, cette dernière avait essayé de la convaincre pendant un moment... Pendant exactement 2h... Renée n'était pas du genre à débattre pendant toute une vie, 2h lui avaient suffi...

Donc, sa mère avait suivi Phil dans sa nouvelle ville, tandis qu'elle avait décidé de retourner vivre avec son père à Forks...

Charlie Swan...

Charlie... Chef de la police... L'une des personnes les plus respectées à Forks... Elle avait appréhendé leurs retrouvailles, cela avait fait 7ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu... Mais à son plus grand bonheur, son père ne lui avait posé que les questions de routine... Il lui avait décrit Forks, ce qui avait été rapide vu la taille de la ville... Décris les lieux où se réunissaient les jeunes... Et d'autres choses dont elle ne se préoccupait pas...

À sa surprise, Charlie lui avait acheté une camionnette... Une de ses vieilles voitures qui vous assurer une grosse protection en cas d'accident... Le genre de camionnette où c'est l'autre voiture qui se retrouve à la ferraille, tandis que la vôtre a simplement le parechoc voilé...

Puis son père lui avait montré la maison Swan... Lui avait montré sa chambre qu'il avait fait refaire spécialement pour l'arrivée de sa fille... Un nouveau lit, un bureau avec un ordinateur dessus... Des murs repeints entièrement en bleu foncé... Et le bonus...

Sa propre salle de bain...

En voyant sa ça, elle avait eu un grand sourire et avait enlaçait son père... Ce dernier avait été un peu mal à l'aise du soudain contact rapproché... Mais il était heureux de voir sa fille sourire...

Sa première soirée à Forks avait était simple... Elle avait déballé ses affaires... Personnalisé un peu ça chambre, puis avait passé le reste de la soirée devant un film avec son père... Jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve seule, parce qu'il avait était appelé pour un cambriolage...

Une soirée normale pour elle...

Il était 7h10 quand elle finit ses céréales et se mit en route pour le Lycée '' Forks High School '' L'air était humide et le soleil caché par une masse nuageuse qui n'était pas près d'être dissipait... Sur le chemin, elle avait repéré une supérette... Un snack... Et surtout le Lycée...

Elle avait mis seulement une quinzaine de minutes pour y arriver...

7h28... Et elle était garée sur le parking... Ce dernier étant quasiment désert, sauf pour quelques voitures garées près de la porte d'entrée, elle supposait qu'elles appartenaient aux personnelles du lycée...

Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, elle sortit de sa camionnette et se dirigeait vers l'entrée... Voulant validé son inscription et récupérer son planning et ses livres... Mais aussi pour éviter les étudiants qui commençaient à arriver...

Elle avait rapidement traversé les couloirs à la recherche du secrétariat, malheureusement pour elle, le temps qu'elle trouve la salle, le lycée était déjà rempli d'étudiants la regardant comme un chien regardant un bon steak...

Elle commençait à sentir sa poitrine se compresser et l'air manquant... Elle détestait être l'attention... Elle commença à haleter, puis dans sa chance, elle trouva le secrétariat qu'elle ouvrit vite pour échapper à tous ses regards...

Une fois son calme et à respiration de nouveau calme, elle récupéra son planning et quelques livres qu'elle mit dans son sac... Après quelques minutes, elle errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa salle de cours... Et bien évidemment, elle était la dernière, ce qui la mit une nouvelle fois sous tous les regards...

Elle concentra son attention sur le prof pour essayer d'oublier les regards, ce dernier la regardait en attente pour elle et de savoir qui elle était...

Le professeur jeta un œil sur sa feuille de présence pour ensuite la dévisager rapidement avant de lui accorder les paroles qu'elle attendait tant... « Isabella Swan... OK, allez vous assoir... »

Elle était surprise, elle s'attendait à qu'il lui demande de se présenter et de parler d'elle... Elle était grandement soulagée... Simple, directe et court... Elle aimait déjà ce professeur de chimie... « Merci... »

Bella se dirigea vers la seule place libre dans la rangée de droit, une fois qu'elle fut installée, elle laissa tombé ses cheveux pour se cacher des regards... Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à son voisin... Elle espérait que ce dernier l'ignore...

Elle se concentra sur le professeur qui donna la liste des sujets d'étude de l'année, à sa surprise, le niveau était aussi élevé que dans son ancien lycée... Elle aimait la chimie, elle était fascinée par toutes ses combinaisons possibles de molécule... Toutes ses choses invisibles, mais indispensables au monde...

À l'inverse des autres étudiants qui gémissaient d'horreur...

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait fixé sa feuille d'exercice d'être remis par pour évaluer le niveau de chacun... Ignorant les regards curieux lancé dans sa direction...

Après un moment, c'était son voisin de table qui prit la parole, à son grand malheur, elle avait espéré, mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez... « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, tu dois être Isabella Bella Swan... »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait, s'il savait déjà... Elle resta concentrait sur sa feuille, mais répondit tout de même par politesse... « Bella, je préfère Bella »

Exercice fini... Elle se redressa pour faire face à son voisin qui avait continué de lui poser des questions sur elle...

La réaction fut immédiate... Ses mains devinrent humides, elle commençait à haleter et sentait son propre cœur battre rapidement... L'impression qu'elle avait eue le matin même était de retour...

Son voisin était grand, cheveux de couleur bronze dans un désordre naturel... La peau pâle, encore plus pâle que la sienne... Il était beau... Très beau... Mais malgré sa beauté... Ce qui avait déclenché ses réactions physiques était les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle...

Des yeux couleur or...

C'était différent... D'une certaine manière, ses yeux lui donnaient une étrange impression... Comme si elle les avait déjà vus, mais en même temps d'une manière différente...

C'était plus l'intensité que dégageaient ses yeux que la couleur en elle-même qui lui avait rappelé cette sensation... « Tes yeux... »

.

.

.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter...

Merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
